Questions, Questions
by HeyItsJazmine
Summary: Just something I wrote for day 3 of Faberry Week (prompt: Beth). Currently complete/a one-shot, but if I have any spare time in the forseeable, I might extend it - drop me a review if you think it's worth carrying on. DISCLAIMER: I don't own the song (Bruno Mars), cover image (Glee) or Glee (oh, if I did!)


'Momma, how come Meggie and Lily and everybody else in my class has a daddy except me?' Five-year-old Beth had been quiet in the car all the way home from school, and Quinn's heart skipped a beat when she heard the little girl's question.

'Well, honey, do you remember last summer, and Mommy and I went to Florida for a few days and you got to stay with Uncle Mike and Auntie Tina?' She knew this was going to be hard, but she realized the question would inevitably come at some stage, and this was it.

'Yeah...'

'That was a sort of meeting with Uncle Kurt and Uncle Blaine, and Auntie San and Aunt Britt. There were a lot of other people who were in love with each other there, but they were all either both girls, or both boys.' Beth nodded. 'Sometimes boys fall in love with boys, like Uncle Blaine and Uncle Kurt, and sometimes girls fall in love with girls, like Auntie San and Aunt Britt, or me and Mommy. They can't help it, it's just the way they are.'

'Why?'

'I guess it's the way they're born. It's like how you have brown eyes and blonde hair, that's how you were born.'

'Oh.' Beth tugged on a loose strand of her pigtail and chewed on it worriedly. 'But why do some people not like it?' _Oh, dear god, _thought Quinn to herself. The original question was hard to answer, but this was even worse. Taking a deep breath, she worded her reply carefully.

'Some people like everyone to be the same. They believe that people who fall in love with different people to themselves, are not as good as them.'

'Because there was a boy at school today who was telling everyone I was a freak because I didn't have a daddy.' Quinn swore, her heart broke that very moment.

'Oh, sweetie, you are not a freak. You're just different to him. You have two mommies who love you very much and they would do anything for you. And you're extra-special because you have two uncles who love you very much too. And two aunties. And a lot more uncles and aunties back in Ohio.' They pulled into the driveway, and Quinn opened the back door so that Beth could get out. 'Look honey, I think Santana and Britt are here! Mommy must have invited them round.'

When they were inside, Beth went to the bathroom to wash her hands before dinner, and Quinn began to tell Rachel, Santana and Brittany about Beth's questions, as they all sat around the living room – Quinn and Rachel on the couch, Santana at the kitchen table, and Brittany on a big squashy cushion on the floor.

'And she told me that there was a boy who said she was a freak... I don't know, it's just such a horrible thing for such a little girl to have to go through...' Tears were slowly welling up in Quinn's eyes and Rachel held her wife as she cried into her shoulder.

'I guess you just need to make sure that she knows that she's not a freak. That's the most important thing,' Santana said. Brittany patted her knee as Beth re-entered the room, and she curled up on Brittany's lap.

'Is Momma okay?' Beth asked. This just made Quinn even more upset.

'Yeah, she's just a little angry that somebody called you a freak today, Bethie,' said Rachel, rocking Quinn back and forth and stroking her hair.

'You know you're not a freak, don't you,' reassured Brittany.

'Yes.' Beth looked up at Rachel and nodded.

'Hey, can I just contribute something to this conversation?' Santana said from the kitchen. 'I couldn't help but notice that very fine guitar in the corner there, could I...' She was very proud of her ability to play the guitar, which was acquired while at college – her roommate taught her.

'Oh! Sure!' Rachel replied. Santana stood up, picked up the guitar, and strummed a few chords. Quinn immediately recognized it as Bruno Mars' _Count On Me_. Brittany lifted Beth off her lap and placed the little girl next to her mothers on the couch, and got up to join Santana, who began to sing.

'_If you ever find yourself in the middle of the sea, I'll sail the world to find you. If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see, I'll be the light to guide you.' _Santana smiled at Brittany, who picked up where her wife had left off.

'_Find out what we're made of, when we are called to help our friends in need...' _Beth crawled across the couch and curled up in between her parents, where she put her thumb in her mouth, a grin on her face. She had grown up with constant exposure to music, and naturally loved it. Santana joined in with Brittany for the chorus.

'_You can count on me like one, two, three, I'll be there, and I know when I need it I can count on you like four, three, two, you'll be there. 'Cos that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah. Oooooh, oooooh, yeah..._'


End file.
